


Grim Reminders

by Semi_problematic



Series: Hunter and Prey [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Backstory, Crushes, F/F, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Shyness, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: “Hey!” Hannah called as soon as Sam walked through the door. “You bringing him lunch again?”Sam nodded like a child, gripping the bag.“Sneak some vegetables in next time.” Hannah whispered, then winked. “Dean! Someone is here to see you?”“Do they look mad?” Dean replied from the inside of the garage.“No!” Hannah laughed, turning and looking at the door that lead to the garage. “They look tall and very handsome. Kinda mysterious.”Sam laughed at that. If she only knew how much mystery came with Sam Winchester. He was a mystery to the government and the police. Someone who had died over and over and continued to disappear then reappear. “That's me.”-Hunter!Sam and Normal!Dean





	Grim Reminders

**Author's Note:**

> Read this after you have read Beginning then Kiss Me 
> 
> This takes place a day after Kiss Me

Sleeping without weapons was foreign to Sam. Throughout his entire life, he always slept with a gun or a knife beneath his pillow, but for the second night in a row he slept with only his arms tucked beneath his pillow. Just to be safe he had a knife and a gun stored in his backpack, but only one person knew where he was, so he didn't feel the need to panic. This was safe for a little while. Surprisingly, Sam slept a throughout the night. He had been tired, but he was surprised his body allowed him to sleep twelve hours l. 

When he woke up, light poured in through the curtains and the T.V. was playing softly in the background. His room was undisturbed. No broken door hinges or glass. He was safe. Sam rolled onto his side and buried his face in a pillow. Breathing felt amazing. Just laying down and breathing and relaxing. It was so simple but so nice. Even the real bed felt heavenly despite being old and thin and broken. Sam could only imagine how it felt to come home to a real bed, his own bed.

Sam closed his eyes and prayed for his dream to come back. It was an odd dream. The dream as centered around Christmas in a house Sam had never been in. Bobby and Ellen were there. Sam's first crush, James was there, along with the few hunters Sam had dated in the past. His mother and father were alive too. There were no monsters, well there were, but none of them knew it. They were living a carefree life, never worrying about monsters. Sadly, the dream didn't come back and Sam was forced to stay awake. 

Flipping through the channels on the T.V. seemed mundane but Sam missed it. He missed having a moment to relax and indulge in something. His stomach rumbled but he ignored it, sinking further into his bed. Maybe he could come back each time he needed a break. Dean and him could have something. Sam wasn't sure what he wanted the something to be, but he did know that be wanted to come back. That is, if Dean really wanted him to.

Sam settled on a cop show, one with terrible acting from a few years back. He watched it, playing with the hem of the blanket. Slowly, hours ticked by. People would check in and out of the motel, which was surprisingly busy for such a small town. Sam hated to be negative but half of the people were probably having affairs. The sun slid across the sky, casting different shapes and shadows on Sam's ceiling. Sam clicked the back of his remote on and off, looking at the alarm clock on his night stand. It was noon. He should get up.

He climbed out of bed and pulled on jeans and a black shirt, buttoning over a red flannel. He slipped his feet into his shoes after putting on a new pair of socks. Sam tied his shoes and walked into the bathroom, rubbing at the smudges with his thumb. It was no use, they weren't going to come off. He combed his fingers through his hair, sliding his hands down his torso to smooth out all the wrinkles. Sam slipped his wallet and room key in one pocket, grabbing his phone off of the charger and slipping it into his other pocket.

Sam knew better than this, but he was still worried Bobby was mad at him. Bobby would scold him and tell him the truth, but there were still times where he thought Bobby hated him. One of the times was when he was on demon blood and another was when he unleashed Lucifer on the earth. This wasn't as bad, but it was. Each time Sam settled down, the people around him got hurt or killed. Sam shouldn't be staying, but he wasn't, was he? Just a few days without a hunt. That's not the same as going to college. Still, Sam worried. Bobby was some of the only family he had left, he couldn't lose him.

Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket, calling Bobby. He couldn't help it. The fear would eat away at him if he didn't know. Sam counted the rings. One. Two. Three. Four.

“Sam.” Bobby spoke softly. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah, Bobby, everything is fine. I'm just… I was worried-”

“About?” Bobby always had a bad habit of cutting Sam off during conversations. He was just always worried and strung too tight. “Kid, speak up.” 

“I thought you were mad at me.” Sam felt like a child as he spoke, but he had spent too much time having everyone around him be angry. He couldn't keep doing it. “That's all.”

“I'm not, Sam, you know better than that. I'm just worried. I know how life… how the world treats you and I just…” Bobby sighed. “I don't want to see your world crumble all over again. Just… make sure you head out on Tuesday like you said, okay?” 

Sam nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Tuesday.” He repeated. Only days away. “Yeah, Tuesday. I'll be gone and moving in the morning. If you find a hunt, text me it.” 

“I will.” Bobby didn't sound too happy. Sam knew he was worrying him but he needed to have this break. He was so close to ending it all on Friday, he needed to be okay again. “Have fun on your break, okay? Treat yourself. Relax.”

Sam made a face and laughed. “Bobby-”

“Sleep with someone.” 

“God.” Sam tossed his head back, laughing. “This isn't a conversation I want to be having with you. I'll have fun. Okay?”

“Don't do anything I wouldn't do.” 

“Okay, Bobby.” Sam nodded to himself. “You be safe too, okay? If I'm in this, you're gonna be in this with me, alright?”

Bobby was silent. “Alright, kid. Now I gotta go work, not all of us can have our toes in the sand on some beach.”

“I'm in Arkansas.”

“Still, beats this.” Bobby was moving around, Sam could hear the rustling. “I'll talk to you later, bye.” 

Sam hung up the phone and smiled to himself, slipping it back into his pocket. Again, his stomach began to rumble and Sam figured now was the time to eat. Sam walked out of his motel room and closed the door behind him. He ran his fingers across the faded wood, smiling to himself. It felt good to be normal. Sam hoped everyone realized how lucky they were. He pulled away from the door and began to walk across the parking lot, his hands stuffed in his jean pockets. It was another cool day, but not cool enough for him to need to wear a jacket. 

Sam made his way towards the diner, studying the sidewalk as he walked. Being invisible was a perk to always traveling. Jo always made jokes that the girls loved her. She was so mysterious. Sam wasn't so sure guys felt the same. He had a handful of girls flirt with him, but he always kindly rejected them. Jo said guys just didn't know what they were missing when they rejected Sam, but Sam disagreed. He felt like everyone could see how terrible he was and that those boys just knew he wasn't worth it. Jo said he was making it too deep, but she didn't know the weight and fear that came with dating Sam.

A woman and her dog walked towards Sam. She had a golden retriever who seemed to be a puppy. Sam smiled to himself and moved to one side of the sidewalk, his smile only growing wider when the dog made its way towards Sam. The puppy bumped its head against his ankle, his paws clawing at his shoe. 

“Hey, buddy.” Sam smiled down at it. “I don't think your owner is okay with me petting you.” He tried to move away but the puppy only followed him. 

The woman smiled at Sam then at her dog. “You can pet him. He loves attention.” She stuck her hands in the pockets of her jacket, shifting her weight to one foot as she stretched. “He's the perfect little workout buddy, he's got more energy than I do.” 

“I can imagine.” Sam had dropped to his knees and started petting the dog as soon as the woman said he could. He rubbed behind its ears and under its chin, laughing when the dog lapped at his face and tried to climb into his arms. “What's his name?” 

“I haven't decided yet.” The woman stepped towards them, her eyes flicking black. “I was thinking Boyking. How does that sound… Sam?”

Sam froze, his hands falling to his sides. He looked up at her, fearfully. He didn't have a knife or a gun. Nothing. The demon wasn't making a scene either, so fighting her would get the cops called on him. “Who the hell are you?” 

“Calm down, big guy. I'm just checking up on you… I was running rounds down here anyway.” She smirked. “There are a lot of crossroads down here and these people are majorly depressed. Crowley is gonna have a field day down here.” 

“Who the hell are you?” Sam repeated, standing up. “And why are you… why are you following me?” He looked around them. “This doesn't look like a crossroads, does it?” 

“We keep tabs on our favorites.” Her braids were pulled back in a ponytail, her eyes flicking from back to a deep brown. “Besides, I got a girl here that really likes me.”

“A human?”

“College did you good, smart guy.” She looked down at the dog. “And yes, a human, but you can't really shame me for that, can you? Because last time I checked, you have a very handsome boy toy that goes by the name Dean.”

“Leave him out of this!”

“Glad to see your tempted hasn't changed.” Her smirk made him sick. He wanted to claw it off, but it was too risky.

“I can shame you for that.” Sam began, pointing at her. “You are a monster and I am-”

“A monster.” She cut him off. “Face it, Sam, you are just as big and bad and sinful as me. The only difference is that I own it and you-” She looked around the town. “Run from it.” She took a step forward, laughing when Sam jumped. “Relax, I'm not here to fuck with you. I got a life too.”

“Then where are you going?” Sam grabbed her by the arm, his eyes scanning the area.

“Self centered much? Not everything is about you.” She jerked her arm away. “I'm going home to feed this little guy.” She reached down and pat the dogs head. She turned around and continued to walk, pulling the puppy along.

“You never told me who you were?” Sam called after her.

She stopped walking. “Chosen.” She looked back at him. “I'm sure this won't be the last you see of me, Sammy.”

Sam didn't feel so hungry anymore, but he continued towards the diner. Dean had to fix his car today, Sam needed his weapons. Now there was a demon in town, maybe more, it wasn't safe for him to be there. His heart was in his stomach. He couldn't believe he had been stupid enough to believe he was actually safe in this town. Monsters were going to follow him or be there no matter what. 

The diner was very crowded when Sam stepped inside. Several families sat at the tables and booths while the singletons sat at the counter. Waiters and waitresses rushed around, collecting orders and delivering food. Sam almost felt guilty when he sat down at the counter and waited for someone to help him. Sam couldn't help but look at the families and smile. His father and him never looked like a happy family. They looked lonely and tired. People could always tell something was missing.

“Hey, sweetheart, what can I get you?” A boy with dimples and curly hair asked him.

Sam could feel himself blushing. He needed to eat even if he didn't want to. “Can I get a salad and a water, please?” He flashed a smile at the boy. 

The boy looked like a college student. His hair was long and curly, his eyes bright blue. Girls probably swooned over him. Boys, too. “That's all?” 

“Yeah. I'm trying to eat better.” Sam tapped his nails against the counter, looking up at the boy. “Tryna stay in shape.”

His hand was small as it slid up Sam's bicep. “I think you're doing a pretty good job.” He licked his lips, digging his nails into his arm. “God… you're… wow.” He was blushing now. He cleared his throat and looked down. “I'm Daniel, I'll be your server today.”

Sam felt giddy. Boys never really took an interest in him. Though, it sort of felt like cheating, Sam took the boys hand and smiled up at him. Dean wouldn't care. They just enjoyed each other's company. This was okay. “Well…” He rubbed his thumb against his hand. “Aren't I lucky?” 

Daniel grinned at him. “I think I'm the lucky one.” 

Sam hated to admit that he was freaked out by flirting with other people. It only made him look pathetic and lonely. Sam got attached easy when it came to people loving him. He didn't tend to rush into things, but he would become committed sooner than the others. Sam just wanted to be loved back. Dating was hard enough for him in general, but him being a hunter made it impossible. It wasn't illegal for him to flirt with another boy. He wouldn't be seeing him again.

Sam found himself acting a lot more on edge while he waited for his food. Demons were in town. There was never just one. Traveling alone was too dangerous. Chosen said she was with a human, though. That could count as rebelling. No demon or angel is supposed to be with a human unless they at helping them or collecting something from them. Maybe she was hiding the same way Sam was. Sam shook his head. He was over thinking all of it. 

By Tuesday he would be skipping town and none of it would be important. By Wednesday he would be hunting again and be hiding. Sam hated it so much. Having a home was something Sam had always wanted. Just one place to go home to. Maybe have friends or a boyfriend there. The closest thing to a home that Sam had was Ellen's roadhouse and Bobby's house. He sort of had a home at Stanford, but that was long gone. He needed to accept it, but he just couldn't. There was always hope, a small voice in the back of his mind, telling him that he could have it.

The salad he had for lunch was good, but he found himself picking at it more than eating it. His loss of appetite and the demon in town changed his entire mood. The constant reminders that he wasn't safe were getting old. In fact, it was downright pointless. Sam knew he wasn't safe. He was terrified almost always. No matter how safe he tried to be, a monster would always find its way through a crack and ruin him. For one day, Sam just wanted to feel safe. But instead he just got more and more fear. The fear would kill him one day. 

Bringing Dean lunch made his way feel a little less miserable. Dean had that effect on him. He had a way of making everything just a little bit better. Sam wished he could take Dean with him, but he couldn't. Telling Dean about his life would scare him off. And if it didn't, it would drag Dean into a world is misery and put him in danger not even Sam could imagine. It was better for Dean if Sam skipped town now. Demons already knew who he was. But God, Sam was so selfish and so lonely. He needed this. Just for a little while.

Sam found himself looking over his shoulder and studying his surroundings more than ever. One demon was around but there could be more. There almost always was. Sam kept his head ducked down, his eyes scanning the world around him. He just needed to blend in. Normal people did that. Except Sam couldn't blend in. Every monster, demon, and angel knew who he was. The vessel. The boy with the demon blood. And so many other labels that just tore Sam apart from the inside out. He needed to just be Sam

“Hey!” Hannah called as soon as Sam walked through the door. “You bringing him lunch again?”

Sam nodded like a child, gripping the bag. 

“Sneak some vegetables in next time.” Hannah whispered, then winked. “Dean! Someone is here to see you?” 

“Do they look mad?” Dean replied from the inside of the garage. 

“No!” Hannah laughed, turning and looking at the door that lead to the garage. “They look tall and very handsome. Kinda mysterious.” 

Sam laughed at that. If she only knew how much mystery came with Sam Winchester. He was a mystery to the government and the police. Someone who had died over and over and continued to disappear then reappear. “That's me.” He chuckled, waving at Dean who had looked into the room.

“I'll be right out.” Dean walked back into the garage before walking back out. Like before, his face was dirty, but his hands were almost completely clean. “I'm gonna take my break!” He called to Andy.

“Of course you are.” She replied, tossing a small tool in Dean's direction. “This is his car, you should be working on it.” 

Dean made a face and waved her off. “I hope you've eaten too.” He mumbled as they made their way out of the building and towards the park table. “I already feel guilty getting lunch from you again. This isn't to make up for anything.” 

“I'm just extra nice to boys I'm like.” Sam smiled. At least one person was happy to see him. “How is your day going?”

Dean shrugged, already pulling fries out of the bag and eating them. “Good. I started on your car, but Andy is finishing it. She practically came when I told her she could. She doesn't love old cars like me, but the impala certainly fits her dark and mysterious vibe.”

“Vibe?” Sam raised an eyebrow. “Dude, you're like forty.” Sam laughed. “Don't ever say vibe again.” 

Dean gases dramatically and slapped Sam's arm. “Shut up!” 

Sam tossed his head back laughing. “C'mon, no one over the age of twenty should be saying vibe.”

“I am not old.” Dean mumbled, climbing onto the top of the table again. He was pouting and Sam wanted to kiss him. Then again, Sam always wanted to kiss him. 

“I never said you were.” Sam replied, sitting down on the bench and looking up at Dean. “But if you were I wouldn't be mad. Old guys are kinda hot.” That earned Sam a playful shove from Dean. 

“Weirdo.” Dean laughed, pulling his burger out of the bag and taking a bite. “And I am thirty eight for your information.”

Sam smiled up at him before stealing a fry and popping it into his mouth. “You know, I don't get why my car is such a big deal. I mean… it's just a car.”

“Well, first of all, don't ever say they are just cars, because they aren't. They bring you to places and keep you safe from the rain and keep you safe in accidents. They're much more than you give them credit for.” Dean spoke as if what he said didn't carry a lot of weight. Sam never thought of it like that. He always viewed cars as a puzzle made of metal and machinery. “And second of all, it's a shame someone gave such a great car to someone who, no offense, doesn't know dick about cars.” 

Sam laughed. “None taken. I hate cars. Not hate, but they're too confusing.” He shook his head to himself. “I never wanted to learn how to take care of them or anything. It bores me.”

“I could always teach you.” Dean offered, his cheeks full of burger.

“Well…” Sam rubbed Deans thigh with his finger tips. “I think that I wouldn't be able to focus…” He bit his lip. “You're just too damn pretty.”

“Yeah.” Dean smiled proudly. “I get that a lot. These looks are and gift and a curse.” He gestured at his face. “I'm plagued each and every day by it.”

“I'm sure you are.” Sam chuckled. “You're funny, for real. I'm not just saying that because I want to sleep with you.” Sam covered his mouth. He really needed to learn how to shut up, or at least how to flirt without sounding like a creep. 

“Glad to know you enjoy my jokes and my ass. I pride myself on both.” Dean pressed a fry to Sam's lips and waited to pull his hand away until Sam ate it. “But I haven't ever had someone who really liked my jokes.”

“I think they're funny.” Sam shrugged. “But I've been told I have a terrible sense of humor.” Sam had been told he had a lot of terrible things. 

Dean looked down at him, chewing another mouthful of food. Sam could swear he unhinged his jaw just to get bigger bites. Dean ate like his food was going to disappear if he didn't finish it fast enough. “I don't think there are any terrible parts of you, Sam.”

Sam wanted to cry and he felt stupid for it. A lot of things felt stupid about the situation, though. Like a stranger being more kind to him than anyone in his life. “You're being real sweet to me, Dean-”

“Someone has to.” Dean pressed another fry to Sam's lips. “I want to see you again. Outside of this.” 

“You can come home with me tomorrow. I can drive you back since it sounds like I'm leaving with my car today.” Sam shrugged. “Unless you're bus-”

“I'll leave early tomorrow. Around four. Leave the shop with Miranda and a few others in the night shift. And I'll let them close up early since I'm what really keeps them there late.”

“That sounds amazing.” Sam mumbled. “I hope my motel room doesn't scare you away.” 

“I've been taken worse places.” Dean finished his burger, wiping his hands on his pants. “And I doubt any place could be bad with you around. You're hot.”

“That was blunt.”

“Life is too short to not say what you mean.” Dean turned and looked at Sam. It was a shame Dean ate so fast. Sam wanted to spend more time with him. To drown in his normalcy. “Your car should be officially done in an hour. You'll just have to pay and sign things.” 

“You mean you aren't just going to keep my car hostage so I'm forced to stay?”

“Trust me.” Dean smiled. “I thought about it. It's been awhile since being with someone as felt this good.”

“I can say the same.” Sam looked anywhere but Dean. He still felt stupid for falling so fast. It was easy to fall when no one ever really wanted him, though. “I'll be back later, yeah?”

“Good.” Dean muttered. “Maybe I'll slash the tires so you have to come back.”

“You can't keep me here.” Sam felt bad for it but he wished that Dean was as lonely as he was. He leaned up and kissed Dean softly.

Dean cupped his cheek and pulled him closer, smiling against his lips. “I can try, can't I?”

“Yeah,” Sam hummed. “You can.” 

“Why do you have to leave?” Dean whispered. “Just stay a week. One week. I haven't…” He sighed. “It's moving fast but I haven't felt this in a long time. I'm not ready to give it up.”

“Me neither.” Sam was digging a hole, a deep, deep hole, but he couldn't say no to Dean. “I think we are old enough to rush into things, just a little.”

“Yeah.” Dean agreed. “Me too.” He climbed off of the table and pulled Sam back towards the building. “Andy and Jordan haven't left me alone about you. They think it's true love. I'm pretty sure they have a bet going.” 

“I wonder what it's for.” Sam intertwined their fingers, studying Dean. “How have you not been married yet?”

“Because,” Dean began. “I know my worth.”

Sam could feel himself digging the hole deeper and deeper. He was fucked, beyond fucked. But it felt so nice and so real. ”Good.” 

“I'll see you in an hour.” Dean mumbled, leaning up and kissing Sam. “And if you show up with more food I'm gonna have to kick your ass.”

“He tends to forget to eat.” Jordan shouted from beneath a car. “He does it so much.”

“Do you guys know how to mind your own business?” 

“No.” Jordan replied simply.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Ignore them.” He whispered. “I'll see you, okay?”

Saying goodbye to Dean was hard. He didn't want to say it until Tuesday. If he was being honest he wasn't even sure he would be able to do it on Tuesday. So instead of saying goodbye, Sam kissed Dean again. Then he cupped his cheek and licked his thumb, rubbing the dirt and grease off of Dean's cheek. 

“You're a dream, Sam.” 

Sam felt his heart burst. “Then don't wake up.” 

“Isn't that just so cute?” Andy teased. They were relentless, but Sam didn't mind. 

“God, if you weren't a girl I would kick your ass.” 

“Don't let that stop you.” Andy shouted. That was when Sam decided it was time for him to go, even though their arguments were hilarious. 

Sam had never known that feelings like this existed. He had been in love a few times and he had been heartbroken just as many. Nothing ever felt like this, though. The way they spoke was oddly poetic and the feelings were overwhelming. From what Sam had heard, it seemed like they were both lonely. Dean had said it, just in other words. They needed this, they both did, and Sam wasn't strong enough to say no and move on. Things like this didn't happen every day. Not to him. Not to Dean. 

The community library was just down the road and if anywhere felt safe to Sam, it was the library. Libraries had always been little pockets of safety for Sam. No matter where he was, one was always there. Instead of checking out fantasy books where brave men fought dragons and beat the bad guys, Sam wanted to read about mechanics. It certainly wasn't to impress Dean, not one bit. 

The library was small, but comfortable. Hardly anyone was inside, but that didn't surprise Sam. No one really came to the library, especially on a Sunday. The emptiness was nice though, it gave him the comfort to curl up in a chair and skim book after book about the parts of a car and the different things that could go wrong with it. Knowing this stuff was not going to hurt him. If anything, Sam was late in learning things like this. For someone who was always on the road, Dean was right, he didn't know dick about cars. 

Sam thumbed at the pages of each book he skimmed through. Most if it didn't seem to make sense, but he needed to learn. Dean was his excuse. Reading through the books was boring, Sam wouldn't lie, but he had time to kill anyway. It was hard for him to focus, though. Instead of reading Sam scanned the room for demons or any other monster that could track him. He should kill the demon, but it wasn't worth it. All it would do was attract attention. This was supposed to be a break, not another hunt. Still, Sam worried. He couldn't allow himself a break. Not with a demon in town.

It was selfish to want to do so, but Sam could use the demon as an excuse to stay. He could track for a few days then kill her. But that would make it hard for him to come back to see Dean, that is, if Dean really wanted him to come back. For all Sam knew, Dean could be lying and this could be a meaningless fling. Sam still had hope, though. Maybe this hole in the wall town could be his home. Maybe.

The library was closing around the time Sam left to head back to the shop. They closed early on Thursdays. Sam helped the little old man check to make sure no one was hiding, despite the fact that Sam couldn't think of one person who would sneak into a library and stay after hours. It was cooler now that the evening was approaching and Sam was thankful for it. Having the sun beat down on him was uncomfortable as all hell. A few teenagers stood outside the gas station and looked at Sam a little too long, but he tried not to think about the possibility of more supernatural creatures. He only had one day left, he wasn't going to waste it worrying. 

Hannah wasn't waiting behind the table when Sam walked into the shop. Instead it was Miranda who seemed very happy to see him. She smiled happily and waved, her attitude much different than it was the night they first spoke. 

“You here for your car?” She was already sifting through papers to find Sam's. 

“He is.” Andy leaned against the doorway, her hair falling across her forehead. “It's a shame to say goodbye to her.”

“Trust me.” Sam said. “You can ride her whenever I come around.” 

Dean pushed past her, dangling Sams keys on the end of his finger. “So,” Dean raised an eyebrow. “You'll be coming back?” 

Sam took a deep breath. “Yeah.” He nodded. “Can't seem to quit you.”

“God.” Andy groaned, walking back into the garage. “You two make me sick!”

“You're just lonely because it's not summer break anymore.” Dean teased. “You don't have any curious college girls to bang.” 

Miranda slammed her hands on the table. “We have a customer, Dean.” She slapped the back of his head. “Stop being gross. Go pull his car around. I'll handle the paperwork.”

Dean rolled his eyes before heading back into the garage. 

Sam signed the papers and paid and talked about the weather to Miranda. It was dull and boring and ordinary and perfect. She said fall was her favorite. She loves how the leaves would turn and how she could get away with wearing comfortable sweaters almost non-stop. 

Dean tapped on the door. “Ready?” He asked, pulling it open and peeking inside. “I'll be back in a second.” 

Sam stood next to Dean as they walked towards his car. He kept his arm pressed against Dean's, rehearsing in his mind what he would say if Dean asked him why. He was going to lie and say that it was to keep warm. In reality, Sam just wanted to be as close to him as possible. “Thank you for all of this. I'm sorry I was kind of an asshole.”

“I'm kind of an asshole everyday.” Dean chuckled, looking at his feet. “Don't be so hard on yourself. We all have bad days.” He looked up at Sam nervously. “So… tomorrow…” 

“I can pick you up at four or five. Whatever you want. We can go somewhere much better than McDonald's.” Sam smiled. “Then we can head back to my place-” 

“Let's do five.” Dean took Sam's hand and stepped closer. “And anywhere is okay with me as long as it's not rabbit food.” He intertwined their fingers, closing the gap between them. “I'm glad I took a chance with you.”

Sam kissed him softly. “Me too.”

Driving was odd. He went from only being in his car to living without it for a day. For a moment, he felt out of place. Then he saw the gun on the floorboard and realised that this was his. All of it. Hopefully, Dean didn't see the weapons. He didn't say anything and neither did Andy, so Sam was in the clear. He drove to McDonald's and bought a few orders of chicken nuggets and a water before making his way back to the motel. Sam lugged his bags inside and made sure to doodle a few sloppy sigils around the room and salt the windows and door. Just to be safe, he told himself. Although, he should feel safe. Sam didn't think he would feel safe anywhere, though. 

Sam undressed and climbed into bed, nibbling at his chicken nuggets and sipping his water. Some game show was on, one that Sam had yet to see. He tried his best to focus on the show, but his mind was somewhere else. Dean. And how tomorrow would go. He would have to clean up a lot of things. But it was worth it. 

Before Sam could worry any more he finished his dinner and curled up beneath the sheets. Sam studied the ceiling for a long while, watching the shadows that the T.V. cast upon it. The motel room felt oddly lonely, but he knew it wouldn't be for long. 

When Sam fell asleep, he fell asleep with one thing on his mind.

Tomorrow.


End file.
